


What Next

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: learning how the bad future came to be, wanting to hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In the first time line the Jamie Madrox dupe wishes he had never snuck into the x-mansion now that the group is debating what to do next and learning the history of this dark future.
Series: Journey Through Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	What Next

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

What Next,

He should have never decided it would be a fun lark to sneak into the x-mansion for a bit of fun before heading back to Europe. He thought as they sat around with Bella Donna, The old witch, and Gambit and Storm’s daughter trying to think up what to do next.

“Can you tell us how all this happened,” Sam asked and wasn’t that a kick in the teeth. He hadn’t seen Sam since Paris and now he was stuck with him in a fancy space house his ex girlfriend gave him and his boyfriend.

“It started about a year after all of you disappeared,” Bella Donna said tiredly. “Gambit eventually showed back up but no one else did.” That filled him with fear if none of the rest of them made it back what happened to them.

“What happened to the rest of us,” the dark haired guy that Gambit called Jake said clearly freaked out. “I mean are you saying that we die on this trip.” He wanted an answer to that too he also was curious if Jamie would get his memories if he died in an alternate time line.

“No, it isn’t that simple our future isn’t written yet,” Rachel said speaking up. “The Gambit that came back alone to them is only one of our possible futures even though it is there past.” He thought he was going to get a headache even trying to follow that.

“Back to what I was saying,” Bella Donna said clearly annoyed. “Gambit arrived right when the Sentinels launched their first attack on New York he got Storm a few others out but most Super humans and mutants were killed.” She then looked away. “We and the survivors who made it to us turned New Orleans into a safe zone and held back the sentinels for twenty years until the new Nimrod units showed up then we knew our days were numbered.” She then looked down. “We were supposed to be the last group out after evacuating all mutants and advanced humans to the last refuge but gate way was killed in a surprise Sentinel attack and we ended up trapped in the city.”

“How much of the world do the sentinels control,” Rachel asked then. “In my future it was just North America but what about here?” He hoped that was the case he’d like to spend however long they were stuck here in Europe just sipping a lotte and waiting to go home with as little danger as possible.

“They control pretty much all of North and South America and over half of Europe,” Bella Donna said, “They would have conquered the whole world if Doom hadn’t made a deal with them.” He wasn’t sure he liked that. “He offered that if human governments enforced the Sentinel Standards of how to deal with mutants couldn’t they be left alone and the Sentinels accepted.” She then smashed a table. “All his pretensions of honor and nobility went out the window when he was threatened with losing his life and little dictator ship so he sold out advanced humans and mutants to them and the rest of the world followed suit.”

“Only Genosha is free it has been a last refuge for mutant and advanced human kind since the most powerful living mutant on Earth makes his home there and so far he and his followers have been able to keep the sentinels away.”

“Then it looks like we need to go to Genosha,” Sam said drawing his attention. “We can’t all stay in this house for a month and if there isn’t any where else safe it is the only place we can go.” He could tell everyone was nervous about going. “So who is the mutant leader who is so powerful?”

“His real name is Brian Xavier but he also goes by Onslaught,” Bella Donna said speaking up. He felt like throwing up when that was said and he looked around no one else was surprised but he was. How on Earth could Xavier’s son take that name didn’t he know it’s history. He suddenly wasn’t looking forward to going to Genosha and wondered if he could slip a Dupe in his place and just stay here safe in this house for a month.

The End


End file.
